Suffer.rar
Niedawno byłem u rodziny na święta, Kolega mojego wujka, jest informatykiem mnóstwo czasu spędza w internecie, uwielbia Creepypasty i serię The Elder Scrolls. Nauczył się modować Skyrima i wnosić w niego przeróżne zmiany. Poświęćcie moment na przeczytanie tej pasty, zapewniam, że jest w 100% prawdziwa (jeśli nie wierzysz, przeczytaj do końca). Zainspirowany mnóstwem strasznych historii takich jak sonic.exe, jvk1166z.esp itp. postanowił stworzyć coś takiego, tylko, że w Skyrimie. Chyba wszyscy znacie piątą odsłonę The Elder Scrolls. Sami wiecie - smoki, śnieg, mnóstwo jaskiń. Sam ostatnio czytam dość dużo past i odbyłem rozmowę z kolegą wujka (nazywał się Adam). Gdy już całkowicie dokończy modyfikację, skompresuje ją do pliku Suffer.rar i będzie wyszukiwał maile ludzi, którzy będą zainteresowani tym modem, czyli tych, którzy mają konta na creepypasta.wikia.com lub na paranormalne.pl. Tacy ludzie na pewno nie będą obojętni wobec takiego pliku ;]. Spytałem się go czemu dał nazwę "Suffer". Odpowiedział mi, że chciał podsycić aurę tajemniczości wokół tego pliku i dlatego nazwał ją tak samo mrocznie jak np. needles.mp3. Pracuje nad tym już pół roku, w takich rzeczach jak np. edytowaniu tekstur czy modeli, pomagali mu koledzy. Poprosił mnie o przetestowanie tego, co udało mu się do tej pory stworzyć. W modyfikacji jest naprawdę mnóstwo nawiązań do innych past, ale to postaram się opisać szczegółowo w dalszej części pasty. Odpaliłem grę, na krześle obok mnie siedział Adam. Już w launcherze zauważyłem pierwszą zmianę, mianowicie można było ustawić tylko low detale (komputer był dobry i spokojnie można było ustawić detale na high lub ultra). Wszystkie opcje konfiguracji gry były niedostępne. No to ustawiłem low i kliknąłem start game. W menu głównym znak cesarstwa (czyli ten smok) był ciemniejszy i ociekał krwią. Świetny początek, spodobało mi się. Rozpocząłem nową grę i cholernie się przestraszyłem. W czasie ładowania w Skyrimie wyświetlały się różne porady. Adam zastąpił je zdjęciami i opisami różnych past. Mi akurat trafiła się głowa z pasty "12 minut". Adam wspomniał, że edytowaniem tej głowy zajął się jego kolega, dlatego, że głowa była przedstawiona w 3D, miała swój model i teksturę. Była bardzo ładnie wykonana, bo od razu ją poznałem. Gdy już gra się załadowała, zauważyłem, że Adam pominął scenę wybierania rasy i ataku smoka na Helgen. Grę zaczynało się w jakiejś tajemniczej jaskini. Było strasznie ciemno. Nie wyglądało mi to na zwyczajną jaskinię.thumb|Tak wyglądała moja postać na początku gry. Zniekształcona przez mizerne światło, panujące wówczas w jaskini. Ściany były wykonane jakby... z ciała, były pozszywane, a różne części ściany były innego koloru. Z resztą Skyrim na low detalach nie wyglądał lepiej jak Morrowind. Następną przerażającą rzeczą był mój bohater. Nie potrafiłem określić co to za rasa. Najbardziej przypominał mi Draugra (czyli tych zombie), ale to był chyba Dark Elf. Miał całkiem czarne oczy, a odcień jego skóry był szary. Wyglądał jakby miał wszystkie dostępne w grze choroby. Bohater mówił do siebie. Adam powiedział, że razem z kolegami nagrywali amatorski dubbing. Mroczny elf wspominał co kilka sekund, że w jaskini panuje ogromny smród. Ścieżka w jasknii prowadziła w górę, a na końcu widać było światełko. Domyśliłem się, że tam jest wyjście. Co kilka kroków na ścianach jaskini umocowane były pochodnie. Jaskinia jakby... oddychała, ściany co jakiś czas się rozszerzały i zwężały. Następną przerażającą rzeczą jest to, że cały czas coś stoi za plecami bohatera i głośno sapie. Ile by się nie obracać za siebie, zawsze jest za nami. Nie mogłem zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale wyglądało trochę jak Rake. Spytałem się Adama. Potwierdził, że stworzył tę kreaturę na wzór tej pasty. Kiedy oddaliłem kamerkę, potwór na czterech łapach chodził za mną . Miał chujową animację poruszania się. Coś podobnego jak niektóre mobki z Morrowinda. Kto grał, ten wie, że trzecia część TES kuleje pod względem animacji. Pobiegłem do końca jaskini. Boże, to coś było tak chore. Okazało się, że jaskinia umieszczona była we wnętrzu ogromnej kupy tłuszczu, która trzęsła się jak galareta. Nagle to coś znikło, a mój bohater spadł z ogromnej wysokości i zginął. Przeszedłem do ekranu wczytywania. Tym razem pokazana była "Expressionless Woman", która również miała swój model i swoją teksturę. Lewym przyciskiem myszy można było obracać i oglądać z każdej perspektywy te modele. Kiedy już gra się załadowała, razem z Ralofem siedzieliśmy w chatce w Rzecznej Puszczy. Ralof opowiadał o tym, jak udało mu się uciec razem ze mną z Helgen. Według Adama w tym momencie powinno się zaczynać grać w moda, dlatego, że tam był zapisany ostatni save, ale nie wspomniał mi o tym. Wracając do gry, Ralof nagle zaatakował Rake'a, który stał za mną. Ale gdy tylko zbliżył swoją buławę do niego, ten zniknął. Pomyślałem, że dość mi będzie na dziś tego moda. Przejdę się tylko przez Rzeczną Puszczę i zobaczę jak to wygląda, bo byłem cholernie ciekawy. Niby wszystko było normalne, prócz tego, że każdy NPC był trochę smutny i był bardziej blady niż zwykle. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżyłem się do jakiegokolwiek cienia, Rake pojawiał się za mną, a reszta NPC rzucała się na niego, przeraźliwie krzycząc. Ale zawsze, gdy tylko jakaś broń zbliżyła się do niego, ten znikał. Chuj, wyłączyłem grę, a gdy nastała noc, poszedłem spać. Spałem kamiennym snem, aż do dziewiątej rano. Wstałem i wyjrzałem przez okno. Moim oczom ukazał się przerażający obraz. W krzakach leżał Adam, z okropnym grymasem bólu na twarzy, cały zakrwawiony, z mieczem w klatce piersiowej. Ten miecz wyglądał jak ten, który miał przy sobie Mroczny Elf, którym grałem. A obok biednego Adama, stała zakapturzona postać, patrząca się wprost na mnie... Żartowałem xD Wstałem i włączyłem komputer, wkrótce przyszedł Adam. Wszedłem w folder TESV, bo nie było skrótu na pulpicie. I w tym momencie zaczyna się ta straszna część historii. Zaznaczyłem ikonkę startu i obaj się przestraszyliśmy. Według komputera ostatnio edytowana była dziś w nocy o 1:23. Ja spałem, a Adam przysięgał, że nie szperał w kompie po nocy. Chwilę się wahaliśmy czy włączyć grę. Ostatecznie to zrobiliśmy. Wczytałem grę i przeniosłem się do ekranu wczytywania. Tym razem wylosowało mi Smile.jpg. Pies w 3D wyglądał dziwnie, ale nie strasznie. Gra rzeczywiście wyglądała jakby była edytowana. Zauważyłem, że nad każdym NPC'em ciąży jakaś choroba, dlatego, że z każdym dniem stają się coraz bledsi. Ich zachowanie też się zmienia. Wszyscy szlochają, a z ich oczu płynie krew. Nagle wioskę zaatakował smok. To dziwne, smoki atakują dopiero po pierwszym starciu z nimi. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na atak. Nie wiadomo skąd to się wzięło. Adam również wyglądał na zdziwionego. Co najlepsze, nie szperał nic w zachowaniu NP'ców, a żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na smoka i nie odrywał się od swoich prac. Z czasem znudzony smok odleciał. Wygląd smoka też był dziwny, w jakiś sposób zniekształcony. Adam wciąż zapewniał, że nie maczał w tym palców. Gra nie była zmodyfikowana na tyle, bym nie mógł normalnie kontynuować fabuły. Gdy wyszedłem z Rzecznej Puszczy jeszcze raz zobaczyłem ogromną masę pozszywanego cielska, która znikała po jakimś czasie. Nie przejmowałem się nią i ruszyłem na Białą Grań, ponieważ to tam powinienem kontynuować grę. Mój bohater znów się odezwał, co jakiś czas mówił "To wszystko jest tak przerażające." lub "Czuję, że coś stoi za mną.". Przeszedłem do Białej Grani, po drodze nie spotkałem żadnego moba. Dopiero w momencie wejścia do miasta zauważyłem ile jest nawiązań do przeróżnych past. Pierwszym rzucającym się w oczy elementem jest to, że każdy mroczny elf wychodził przed dom i wołał "Watch the sky" lub "Dzieci skarżą się na ataki białej postaci z nożem w trakcie snu.". Chodzi o jvk1166z.esp i Jeffa. Chyba, nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie podobały mi się te nawiązania i poradziłem Adamowi, żeby to usunął, bo odbiera to grze uroku. Zdenerwował się i powiedział, żebym w to nie grał, skoro mi się to nie podoba. Sam siedział obok mnie bardziej przerażony i zdenerwowany niż ja. Cały czas myślał o tym, że w grze jest wiele zmian, których on sam nie wprowadzał. Ale prawdziwy strach ogarnął nas, gdy weszliśmy do komnaty Jarla. Wszędzie rozmazana była krwawa posoka, ciepłe barwy zostały zamienione na szare, ponure i zgniłe odcienie. Obrazy zawieszone gdzieniegdzie były naprawdę przerażające. Wyglądały jak obrazy z piekła. Jarl, Irelieth, Farengar palili się na tym dużym ognisku, które jest po środku komnaty Jarla, a wokół nich tańczyły dziewczynki i śpiewały jakąś chorą melodię. Możliwe, że to jakaś kołysanka lub przeklęta melodia, która jest opisana gdzieś na creepypasta'ch, ale nie czytałem jeszcze tej pasty. Poszatkowałem mieczem dziewczynki (wiem, to bardzo ludzkie), nie chciałem już słuchać tej piosenki. Krzyk, który towarzyszył im podczas śmierci był straszny. Gdy zbliżyłem się, żeby zobaczyć ognisko, stanąłem do niego plecami, wtedy zobaczyłem Rake'a, który pojawił się za mną i właśnie się palił. Pojawił się jego pasek zdrowia. Im bardziej się kurczył, tym działy się dziwniejsze rzeczy. Nagle wszyscy strażnicy, którzy wcześniej stali jak wryci, zaczęli wyginać się w dziwny sposób i poruszać chaotycznie i zajebiście szybko. Lewitowali wokół swoich orbit i odbijali się od sufitu do podłogi. Kiedy pasek zdrowia Rake'a był w połowie, przed moimi oczami zaczęły pojawiać się omamy. Jakieś szare kształty, dziwna melodia. Stałem jak zahipnotyzowany, a Adam zasłonił oczy. Powyginane, szare kształty stawały się coraz dziwniejsze i coraz to bardziej zniekształcone. Nagle ekran sam zaczął się wyginać, a ja czułem się jak po jakichś przejebanych psychodelikach. Gdy Rake padł, towarzyszył mu strasznie głośny krzyk, mniej więcej taki jak podczas zabijania tych dziewczynek. Ekran się zaciął, zamigotał parę razy, a za chwilę pojawiła się na nim twarz. Nie mogę jej opisać, od razu zasłoniłem oczy, a Adam zresetował kompa. Gdy komputer ponownie się włączył, znikąd włączył się notatnik, w którym napisane było "Podobało się :)?". Wtedy Adam wybiegł z mojego pokoju i zamknął się w swoim. Ja musiałem już wychodzić. Przecież nie przyjechałem tu po to, by testować mody Adama, tylko żeby spędzić czas z rodziną. Spieszyłem się, więc wyłączyłem wszystko. Wydawało mi się, że pod koniec notatnik się zamknął i ponownie się pojawił z jakąś inną wiadomością, ale nie miałem czasu jej przeczytać. Postanowiłem odreagować i wyjść w końcu z domu. Zapukałem do pokoju Adama, ale ten nie odpowiadał. Wróciłem wieczorem i położyłem się spać. Cały czas myślałem o modzie Suffer, ale nie potrafiłem dojść do żadnego sensownego wniosku. Tej nocy spałem już słabo. Wydawało mi się, że komputer się sam włącza, i że widzę tą twarz. Wtedy przypomniał mi się ten obraz. Trochę jak postać mojego Dark Elfa, ale z całkowicie innym wyrazem twarzy. Miał na twarzy grymas ogromnego gniewu. Wtedy też zauważyłem straszną postać w kapturze, która nachyla się nade mną. Przeszyło mnie okropne zimno... Następnego dnia wstałem i włączyłem kompa. Postanowiłem zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło. Notatnik znowu się otworzył. "Wiedziałem, że wrócisz :)". Zignorowałem to i otworzyłem folder TESV. Data edycji - 1:24. Gra całkowicie się zmieniła od wczoraj. W menu znak cesarstwa był przełamany na pół. Wczytałem grę. Na ekranie wczytywania wyświetliła się... moja twarz. Była wykonana wprost perfekcyjnie. Wszedłem w notatnik. Okazało się, że jestem już bliski zakończenia gry. Na czerwonym niebie było gęsto od smoków. Tak samo zniekształconych jak wcześniej. W każdym miejscu w Skyrim NPC mnie atakowali. Nie byli w żadnym stopniu podobni do tych NPC'ów z wczoraj. Mieli na twarzy grymas gniewu, taki jak ta twarz. Wtedy ten wyraz twarzy skojarzył mi się ze Smile.jpg. Wybaczcie, że znowu nawiązuję do tej pasty, ale ich twarze były wykrzywione w identyczny sposób. Nie mam żadnych screenów z tego momentu i chcę, żebyście sobie chociaż wyobrazili jak to wyglądało. Mój bohater ciągle krzyczał, a NPC'e rzucali w moim kierunku nienawistne przekleństwa. Chodziłem po każdym mieście i zabijałem ogromne ilości tych kreatur. Czułem się jak w Diablo III. Moja postać była już bardzo dobrze rozwinięta. Każda umiejętność była na setnym poziomie, prócz magii przywracania, która o dziwo była na poziomie 0. Wtedy w Samotni, w rogu jakiegoś budynku, ujrzałem płaczącego NPC, który wyglądał identycznie jak reszta. Ale różnił się zachowaniem. Miał przerażający głos. Jakby miał chrypę, ale taką, która całkowicie odebrała mu głos. Mówił pół szeptem, pół gwiżdżąc. Powiedział, abym wrócił do Helgen i zakończył ten koszmar. Tak też zrobiłem. Wybrałem się w szybką podróż do Helgen. Na ekranie wczytywania (który pojawia się również podczas szybkich podróży) pojawił się Śniący z Russian Sleep Experiment. Wtedy do mojego pokoju wszedł Adam. Spojrzałem na niego. Był uśmiechnięty i pogodny. Usiadł koło mnie i przypatrywał się jak gramthumb. Wiedziałem, że Helgen będzie teraz punktem kulminacyjnym całej modyfikacji. Było strasznie. W całym Helgen było mnóstwo nieumarłych, którzy wyglądali, jakby byli jeszcze bardziej rozłożeni niż ci NPC, których masakrowałem parę minut wcześniej. Ich twarze nie były już tak przerażające. Byli całkowicie wyprani z emocji. Wszędzie było ciemno, a widoczność była żałosna. Widziałem tylko nieumarłych z bardzo bliska. Z tego momentu zachowałem jednego screen'a. Wtedy nagle się rozjaśniło i zobaczyłem siebie. W grze. To był mój awatar i domyśliłem się, że mam zabić samego siebie. Zrobiłem to jednym ciosem miecza. Na ekranie wyświetlił się napis "Jesteś słaby, przyjacielu.". W moim menu Magia pojawił się nowy krzyk. "Krzyk przegranego". Użyłem go. Wtedy zginąłem i zobaczyłem swoją twarz z bliska. Teraz byłem już pewien, że twarz, która wyświetliła się wczoraj po śmierci Rake'a, to była twarz mojego bohatera. Przestraszyłem się. Całe moje ciało przeszyło gorąco. Gra zaczęła się wczytywać. Ekran wczytywania na chwilę pokazał mojego Dark Elfa wygiętego w sposób, jak podczas śmierci w Helgen. Następnie zmienił się i pokazywał wojownika w pełnej krasnoludzkiej zbroi. To był już standardowy ekran wczytywania w Skyrim. Po chwili znajdowałem się na jednym wozie z Lokirem, Ralofem i Ulfirkiem Gromowładnym. Czyli zacząłem grę ponownie. Wyszedłem do menu. Znak cesarstwa był również standardowy. Wyłączyłem grę, otworzyłem Launcher. Wszystkie konfiguracje gry były dostępne. A data edycji Skyrima zmieniła się na 2011-11-11 0:00. Adam siedział koło mnie tak samo pogodny i wyluzowany jak wcześniej. Powiedział, że wszystko to było zamierzone, i że mod Suffer w sposób losowy generuje różne warianty. Gdybym zagrał jeszcze raz, zobaczyłbym coś innego, równie przerażającego. Edycje moda były zamierzone, wprowadzał je bot ustawiony przez Adama, samo otwierające się notatniki były też tego sprawą. Scenka odegrana przez Adama, czyli to, jak zamknął się sam w swoim pokoju, też było zamierzone by spotęgować wrażenia. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni dużo grałem i jestem zadowolony, że wszystko wyjaśniło się w ten sposób. Dalej nie wierzysz, że ta pasta jest prawdziwa? Za kilka dni, może to TY otrzymasz link do ściągnięcia Suffer.rar na e-maila. Kupujcie Skyrim i regularnie sprawdzajcie maila! Czekajcie... A co tak właściwie stało się drugiego dnia w nocy? Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie